


Paradise

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The media seemed to be in a state of denial, but Darcy was just glad that she got to take some time away from everything with the woman she loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

They were sitting under a wide umbrella beside their small, private pool. Pepper was reading, like actually reading a book and not something for work, and Darcy was rambling over the internet. Seeing something particularly stupid, Darcy snorted with sudden amusement. Unfortunately, she'd been taking a drink of her margarita at the time, and she ended up choking, with some of it coming out of her nose. Pepper was right there with a paper napkin, hand rubbing soothingly over her back until she was done.

Darcy took a deep, gasping breath, wiping the tears from her eyes with the napkin before blowing her nose. “Ugh.”

“What was that about?” Pepper asked, tucking a strand of Darcy's hair behind her ear.

“Oh.” She gestured to the tablet she'd set down on the deck chair in front of her, crumpling the paper napkin into a ball in her hand. “Apparently this week we're 'close friends.'” The picture on it was one of her and Pepper standing with their arms around each other as they'd watched the fireworks at the party Tony had thrown for Steve's birthday a few days ago. Darcy's head was fully against Pepper's shoulder, and the headline called her Pepper's 'close friend.'

Pepper's eyebrow raised, an amused smile turning up her lips just a little. “Another page had us listed as 'gal pals.'”

Darcy snorted again, but this time her margarita was safely on the table beside her. “Seriously? It's so ridiculous. I wonder what happens when they learn about this vacation we're taking together.” They'd hardly left their beachside cabin since they'd arrived, they'd specifically come here to get some time away from _everything._ Chances were pretty good that at some point, they'd be spotted together somewhere, though.

The other woman rubbed soothing circles over Darcy's back, her hand sliding under the strap of Darcy's bikini. It had been a trial to find a two-piece that fit the way it was supposed to, but the look on Pepper's face when she'd first stepped outside in it made it all worthwhile. “We don't we go cool off for a bit?”

Darcy got to her feet, stepping across the warm wooden deck to drop the napkin into the garbage can before turning back to watch Pepper gracefully lowering herself into the cool water. Although their little luxury cabin was on a beach, the salt water pool was sunken into the wide deck, probably to prevent them from coming into contact with biting, stinging things by swimming in the actual ocean.

“You're gorgeous,” Darcy praised frankly before moving over to the edge of the pool and sitting down to slide in herself.

She knew that Pepper got no end of comments on her appearance every day and brushed them aside like they didn't even matter. Darcy's words, though, always made her smile. Pepper pushed through the waist-high water until she could lean down and brush her lips against Darcy's for a gentle kiss.

This really was the highlight of the vacation. Pepper worked a lot. Like, just a _lot_. And she was going out of town a lot, and it was hard to nail down time with her. Darcy wasn't mad or bitter or anything (you know, _mostly)_ , she knew exactly what she was getting into when she first got into this relationship, but having some uninterrupted time for just the two of them was just really awesome.

Especially with Pepper in a trim black bikini.

Pepper's phone vibrated, Darcy could hear it clattering against the polished top of the table that sat between the two deck chairs. She made a face. Everyone knew that Pepper was on vacation and wasn't to be disturbed. But she was still the CEO of Stark Industries, and if someone  _was_ calling her, it was probably going to be for some sort of emergency.

She turned towards the phone, resting both hands on the deck and pulling herself out of the water. A couple of steps brought her to the table, and she reached down and got the phone, handing it to her... Girlfriend had never really seemed like the right word for a person like Pepper. Partner. Partner was better.

Pepper took the phone and answered it, and Darcy went back to have another drink from her margarita.

When Darcy turned back around to see Pepper pushing her phone across the wooden flooring so it wouldn't get wet, the lines of stress around her eyes were back. “Is there anything I can do?” That always went over better than asking what was wrong. Asking what was wrong typically got an immediate denial. Asking how she could help would either result in a direct answer, or Pepper would at least talk about what was bothering her, easing some of the stress.

“No. Just...” Pepper took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. “Happy got a little overzealous again and...”

Darcy listened intently, making the appropriate sympathy noises as she went back to the pool and sat down on the edge. Instead of sliding in this time, though, she reached forward and took Pepper's shoulders, gently turning her around and pulling her back until she was standing between Darcy's legs. And then Darcy started to rub her shoulders as she listened.

By the time she was finished talking about the latest way Happy had complicated tower security for everyone who lived and worked below the restricted floors, Pepper's voice had lost most of its strain. Darcy took the opportunity to untie the strings holding the black bikini together, first the ones at her back, then the ones behind her neck.

“I'm helping,” Darcy insisted, dropping the bikini on the wood beside her. “Helping you relax. It's easier to relax with no clothes on.” Pepper's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and Darcy saw her smile.

There was no danger of anyone seeing them, there was a privacy fence around the three sides of the deck that didn't face the ocean, and they'd been assured that it was a  _private_ beach.

Her hands dropped down over Pepper's shoulders, fingers digging into the upper part of her pectoral muscles. She shifted forward until Pepper was resting back against her, and she brushed a kiss over one pale cheek. Her hands slowly worked lower and lower, the pressure becoming more just a gentle caress as she reached the curves of Pepper's breasts. Pepper let out a quiet hum when Darcy's fingertips skated over her nipples.

Darcy paused there, two fingers running in small circles on both sides until the sensitive peaks stiffened into hard points. She rolled the tight beads between fingers and thumbs until Pepper was arching into her touch.

“I should get out before I burn,” Pepper murmured, and Darcy reluctantly dropped her hands away. She watched Pepper pull herself out of the pool and then move over to one of the deck chairs. She lay back, shaded from the hot skin, and patted the seat beside her invitingly.

Darcy moved over to join her, but instead of curling up next to her, she took a seat on the end of the deck chair. It was sturdier than most of the lounging-type chairs she'd seen- probably wouldn't fold up- almost like it was built with this exact purpose in mind. She looked over the reclined form of her partner and smiled to herself. Pepper  _was_ gorgeous. Long legs stretched up before her, and she leaned forward to press a soft kiss against one slim ankle, licking a bead of salt water away.

The next kiss was a little higher up, then the next one. She made a trail up the inside of Pepper's leg, at times licking the water away, at times nipping gently until she reached the inside of one long thigh. She was on her front by then, and she looked up at Pepper's face from between her legs.

The lines of stress were completely gone. Pepper had pulled out her ponytail, and her head was back, eyes closed, face the picture of contentment. Darcy loved that she could do this, that she could make all of the stress from the other woman's life disappear for a while.

She grasped the trailing string from where the bikini was tied low over Pepper's hips and pulled until it gave. She watched the smile as she repeated the motion on the other side, pulling the scrap of fabric down until Pepper was bare in front of her.

A gentle kiss was placed just at the crease where one thigh met her body, and then Darcy slowly nibbled her way in to where Pepper smelled warm and wet.

It took a bit of shifting to get one hand out, finger and thumb gently parting the slick outer lips, and Darcy placed a reverent kiss directly against Pepper's clit, earning her a soft noise. She did it again, then flicked out her tongue for one fleeting lick. She felt Pepper's hand settle on top of her head, fingers threading through her hair.

It didn't take long to lick away the last traces of salt water, leaving only the musk that was Pepper. She spent the time to build Pepper up slowly, alternating the speed and direction of her tongue until the fingers in her hair were digging into her scalp, and Pepper's hums of approval turned into low moans.

Darcy shifted again, bringing the other hand forward to trace just one finger around the slick entrance to Pepper's hot pussy. She was wet, so wet, it wasn't difficult at all to slide one finger deep inside.

Pepper rocked up into her, and she followed that tempo, tongue slipping up and down, finger sliding in and out. The moans stopped for just a second as her entire body tightened. This was what Darcy loved the most, the instant when the world stopped, just for a second, before it came crashing down around her. Fingers gripped and twisted in her hair, the hot walls of Pepper's cunt rhythmically gripped her finger as the other woman came with a long cry.

Darcy slowed, then stopped, easing away and looking up the soft lines of Pepper's body to see her open her eyes. Her face was flushed, her blue eyes sparkled. She looked so relaxed, so content. Darcy pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her knee before sitting up, wiping off her chin on the back of her hand. She got up and settled down in the space Pepper had patted before, curling up against the other woman's side. Their hands came together, fingers twined, and Darcy rested her cheek on the other woman's shoulder. The tingle of  _want_ was pooling between her own legs, but she could wait. She knew Pepper would take care of her later, rough and hard like she wanted. For, now, though, she was content. This, truly, this was paradise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> crownsandashes asked for some Darcy x pepper  
> I was inspired by Kristen Stewart and her "gal pal."


End file.
